


Era uma vez...

by takkano



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romantico, Sweet, conto de fadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Um mundo real, onde a magia existe de verdade, mas, só funciona no "faz de conta"!!





	1. "Falsa Madrinha!"

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens desta história não não meus, apenas o enredo sim! *-*

Um verdadeiro conto de fadas.

Era assim que a senhorita Yukino descrevia o baile que aconteceria esta noite no castelo da princesa Hisui.

Em frente ao espelho, porém, não havia princesa alguma esperando pelo seu príncipe encantado. Não havia sapatinho de cristal, nem uma longa trança loira e sedosa, nem pele branca e alva como a neve; não havia vestido longo ou fada madrinha. Tudo o que o espelho refletia eram os rubros olhos de um rapaz apaixonado.

Parado ali agora, o Dragon Slyer das Sombras não sabia mais o que fazer para que pudesse melhorar a sua aparência. Era um homem, não colocaria maquiagem, nem faria um daqueles penteados estilosos como o que a jovem senhorita Minerva gostava de exibir em festas. A roupa também parecia ser bem comum para aquele tipo de ocasião. Uma camisa branca social, uma calça do mesmo estilo e um sobretudo à moda do século XVIII, além dos sapatos combinando; era só. Nada de joias ou apetrechos.

— Não teria como você melhorar isso um pouco mais? - o garoto perguntou esperançoso a jovem de cabelos platinados.

— Oh Rogue! Não fique assim, você está lindo; um verdadeiro príncipe! - Yukino sorriu na tentativa de encorajar um Rogue tristonho a fazer o mesmo, diante o espelho.

— Eu acho que um príncipe não serve. - Rogue mexia nervoso no casaco. – Pelo menos não para outro príncipe.

O que o incomodava, era se apenas aquilo, seria o suficiente para atrair a atenção de uma certa pessoa diante toda a beleza das lindas mulheres, que estariam disponíveis aos olhos de todos, naquela mesma noite.

— Ok, então… - Yukino pegou uma das suas chaves mágicas e tocou a testa de Rogue. – Com os poderes que me foram investidos, eu Yukino Agria, fada madrinha de Rogue Cheney… - Rogue acabou rindo daquilo. – … concedo a ele toda a graça e a doçura suficiente para que ele possa conquistar o coração de ferro do Dragon Slayer de Ferro.

— Pare com isso Yukino, não é nada disso! - Rogue ficou vermelho. – Eu só queria ficar mais arrumado, sabe.

— Uhhhh, eu sei sim! - a moça o empurrou para fora do quarto. – Agora confie na minha magia de faz de conta e vai lá, caçar seu grande amor.

A moça fechou a porta, impedindo que Rogue tentasse se esconder ali dentro e desistir do baile. Ele apenas bufou frustrado, dizendo que ela era louca, e devia a usar magia de verdade naquelas situações.

Rogue, odiava contos de fadas. Odiava toda aquela magia daquele mundo estúpido, que só existia na mente iludida das garotas tolas e apaixonadas. Mas acima de tudo, odiava ainda mais o mundo real, onde os contos de fadas, na verdade, não eram reais. Onde apesar da existência da magia, ela nunca poderia ser usada a seu favor, para capturar um coração duro, feito ferro!


	2. Dando um baile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é narrado pelo Rogue.

Quando o baile começou, decidi finalmente me dirigir até o salão principal. Mas, infelizmente, logo na entrada, a primeira pessoa que eu tive o desprazer de encontrar foi a garota chamada Lavy.

Lavy era uma mulher bem baixinha, magra (reta mesmo), que pertencia a guilda da Fairy Tail. O que me incomodava nela era uma de suas paixões, e ela só tinha duas; a leitura, e um certo Dragon Slayer. Não, não era eu!

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo assim que nos aproximamos. A menina sorriu com aquele jeito irritante que somente aqueles tipos de “garotas fofas” sabem fazer. E eu odiava aquilo, parecia tudo tão falso. Não que eu a considerasse falsa, não mesmo, mas era graça demais para uma pessoa só.

— Rogue! Como você está bonito! - Lavy parecia deslumbrada.

— Ah valeu. - não estava conseguindo disfarçar minha antipatia por ela.

— Não, é sério mesmo! Você deve ser um dos caras mais lindos hoje.

— Imagino quem seja o “mais”… - disse meio sem pensar.

Vi ela ficar extremamente vermelha e olhar para os lados nervosa, antes de dizer que tinha uma amiga a esperando. Apenas sorri de canto e fiz um leve aceno em despedida. Aquilo me deixou ainda mais para baixo, pois se eu tinha alguma dúvida antes sobre essa sua possível paixão secreta, agora, ela já não existia mais.

Quando cheguei ao salão, a situação era bem mais grave do que eu havia pensado.

Havia mulheres ainda mais belas que as dos contos de fadas. Cada uma delas, era cobiçada por mais de um cara; pelo menos. Vi duas garotas acenado para mim de longe. Sorri gentilmente e me escondi um pouco, atrás do pilar perto da escada.

Vi Lavy conversando com outras três garotas da Fairy Tail. Mas, ela não dava muita atenção a elas, pois era óbvio que ela procurava por alguém.

Inconscientemente, passei a observá-la, pois eu sabia que ela me levaria a pessoa responsável por eu estar ali hoje.

— Pensando em dar uma investida na Lavy, Rogue?

Eu até poderia dizer que quase pulei de susto, mas, na verdade, eu paralisei.

Quando finalmente chegou o ponto em que eu não poderia mais evitar de dar atenção ao homem parado ali, atrás de mim, eu me virei.

Era ele. O Dragon Slayer. Uma das paixões da garota Lavy. O homem por quem ela procurava. O motivo por eu estar naquele baile.

— Nã… não! De jeito nenhum. Eu só estava observando as garotas. Elas parecem tão confiantes. - respirei aliviado por achar uma desculpa tão boa em uma hora como aquela.

— Verdade! Confesso que eu também estava de olho em algumas.

Minha garganta deu um nó, e a bebida que eu tinha acabado de experimentar, desceu amarga.

— Elas são loucas, muito perigosas.

Olhei para ele com cara de pânico e acabamos rindo juntos. Ficamos alguns segundos nos olhando, até a situação ficar meio constrangedora para ambos.

— Preciso de um pouco de ar, aqui tá muito tenso.

Sorri meio desconcertado, enquanto ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Me virei e sai em direção ao jardim do castelo, que ficava no fundo da propriedade.

— Aqui é bem mais agradável para dançar! Bem que podiam ter dado o baile aqui fora.

Agora sim pulei de susto. Não sabia que Gajeel tinha me seguido até ali. Ele caminhava em cima da mureta perto da fonte.

— Verdade, não tem aquele piso liso e um monte de gente de olho em você. Até eu fiquei com vontade agora.

— Oe, quer dançar? - Gajeel pulou do muro colocando sua bebida intocada ali, e se dirigiu a mim como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

De tudo o que eu podia dizer naquele momento, escolhi a melhor; o silêncio acompanhado de um sorriso tímido.

Fiquei vermelho quando ele guiou uma das minhas mãos a sua cintura e a outra em seu ombro. Mas, quase desmaiei quando ele fez o mesmo com as suas em mim.

— E.. eu.. não sei se é uma boa ideia, Gajeel. - fiquei nervoso com a situação. E se alguém nos visse?

— Relaxa Rogue! - ele ficou um tempo avaliando a posição em que nos encontrávamos. – Uh? Será que isso tá certo? Não tá meio estranho?

— Bem, é… que… você está meio longe. - fiquei pensando se realmente foi esse tipo de “estranho” que ele quis dizer.

Quando ele diminui a distância entre nossos corpos, agradeci por ter, pelo menos, uma das mãos apoiada nele, caso contrário eu teria ido ao chão.

— Melhor assim?

“Muito!” foi a resposta que eu dei mentalmente a ele.

— Claro, pelo menos a posição tá certa.

Começamos a ensaiar alguns passos e Gajeel parecia se divertir feito doido com a situação. Ele ria o tempo todo, dizendo que eu era todo travado, e parecia um cabideiro. Embora, a cada movimento dele, eu me sentia dançando com um robô.

— Desculpe eu não tenho a leveza das garotas.

— Que isso Rogue, com aqueles vestidos cheios de babados e aquele monte de bijuterias, você é mais leve que qualquer garota hoje. Mas você tá muito tenso, devia se soltar mais.

— É que eu não gosto de festas. Tem muita gente, essa bebida é horrível e, além disso, eu prefiro uma coisa mais a dois, sabe?

Ele parou na hora de dançar e ficou me encarando. Eu quis morrer naquela hora. “Eu prefiro uma coisa mais a dois!? Sério Rogue? Falou mesmo isso para o Gajeel?” caralho falei sim, e agora?

— Rogue, quer ir para um lugar mais calmo?


	3. Boa noite... Cinderela?

Respondi um sim, me arrependendo logo em seguida.

“Você quer ir para um lugar mais calmo?” era o tipo de pergunta que os garotos faziam as garotas antes de levá-las para casa e transar com elas. Olhei para Gajeel e percebi que – infelizmente – ele não faria aquilo comigo, pelo menos ele não parecia o tipo de cara que fazia esse tipo de coisa; principalmente com outro cara.

Saímos caminhando de volta a Magnólia. Não conversávamos muito durante o caminho, a única coisa que Gajeel disse, é que seria melhor do que eu voltar para casa e ficar lá sozinho.

Concordei com ele, afinal não seria justo eu ficar em casa enquanto todos – principalmente meu "príncipe encantado" – se divertiam, né? Egoísmo? Não, era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada que eu dava a mim mesmo, para poder acompanhá-lo sem me sentir ridículo.

A caminhada foi até bem tranquila, apesar do silêncio estranho.

Quando finalmente chegamos, senti um nervosismo ainda maior.

— Gajeel, que lugar é esse? - achei o local meio abandonado para dois caras se divertirem. Se bem que…

— Bem, é aqui que eu moro. - Gajeel abriu a porta fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse, me tirando dos meus pensamentos nada inocentes.

Fiquei com um pouco de vergonha. Pois, se o conto de levar as meninas para casa era mesmo verdade, então, o que eu estava fazendo ali, com ele? De repente, aquela possibilidade, de que ele realmente pudesse fazer aquilo comigo, me deixou perturbado; embora eu quisesse muito.

A casa era bem simples com uma decoração bastante humilde. O local era um ambiente único sem nenhum tipo de divisórias separando os cômodos, a não ser o banheiro, que julguei ser uma porta mais ao fundo. Minha atenção, sem querer, se prendeu a grande cama de casal que ficava próxima a janela. Eu disfarcei meu ponto de interesse assim que eu o vi acompanhar meu olhar.

— É tudo muito simples, e eu sei que é bem diferente do que você está acostumado, mas, fique à vontade.

“Fique à vontade!” Acho que aquela frase funcionou como um tipo de encantamento sobre mim.

— Rogue você quer um pouco de gin? Acho que você pode beber, já tá bem grandinho para isso, né?

— Já estou bem grandinho para muita coisa, Gajeel. - Fiquei vermelho feito um tomate quando ele olhou para mim e disse um “é eu sei, Rogue!”

— Posso me sentar?

— Claro!

— Onde? - eu notei que não havia cadeiras ou sofá em lugar nenhum.

— Não sei, onde você se sinta à vontade!

Peguei o copo da sua mão e fui até a cama onde me sentei.

Muito envergonhado por estar sentado justo ali, tomei um grande gole da bebida, que desceu rasgando minha garganta. Acabei tossindo feito um louco, pois ao contrário do que eu queria demonstrar, eu não sabia beber. Ele riu e se aproximou de mim.

— Oe, vai devagar! Você está bem? - ele se abaixou ficando de frente, bem perto do meu rosto.

— Estou, só preciso de ajuda com isso, é muito para mim. - balancei o copo ainda cheio.

— Claro vou lá pegar outro copo… - segurei ele pela blusa impedindo que ele se levantasse dali. Ele apenas me olhou assustado.

— Não precisa de outro copo.

Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu sofria calado. Não sabia mais se queria que ele entendesse o recado ou não. Ele estava tão sério, que eu comecei a torcer para que ele fosse mais lerdo que o Natsu quando está com o Sting; e olha que Sting não é de dar indiretas.

Quando ele levantou a mão na minha direção, cheguei a virar o rosto, com medo de levar um soco, caso ele tivesse notado minhas intenções.

— É, tem muito mesmo. - ele me pareceu bem nervoso quando pegou o copo da minha mão e tomou um gole, fazendo uma careta. Tomou mais um enquanto me encarava, por trás do vidro do copo. – Você ainda vai querer? - ele me ofereceu quando havia restado o último gole. Eu estava tão frustrado por ele ter ignorado minhas insinuações, que apenas balancei a cabeça com um sorriso forçado, dizendo que eu queria. – Não! Você não vai precisar do copo! - ele disse ainda sério, retirando copo do alcance da minha mão e levando o último gole de gin à boca.

Gajeel engrenhou os dedos nos fios de cabelo da minha nuca, me trazendo até o seu rosto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, uni meus lábios aos seus, onde ele me serviu o líquido, deixando que um pouco da bebida escapasse pelo canto da boca, descendo pelo meu pescoço. Ele não me beijou como eu pensei que faria, apenas deixou que eu engolisse tudo, se separando logo em seguida.

Vi ele colocar o copo em cima de uma mesinha próxima a cama e inclinar o corpo sobre o meu, me fazendo deitar na cama. Ele abriu meu casaco e puxou meu lenço preso ao pescoço, e em seguida, começou a desabotoar minha camisa.

— Né, você realmente parece um cabideiro… tem tanta roupa aqui. - ele riu meio tímido enquanto continuava o esforço para me despir.

Eu até queria ajudar, mas, nervoso do jeito que eu estava, tinha certeza que me sairia pior que ele.

Quando finalmente ele conseguiu me expor, senti minha cabeça começar a pesar e minha visão se turvou.

— Desculpe por isso, Rogue, mas, preciso que passe a noite aqui! - senti Gajeel me cobrir enquanto deitava ao meu lado. – Mas não se preocupe, vou te fazer companhia.

A última coisa que ouvi, foi um “boa noite, Cinderela!”


End file.
